


Indulge

by hollybennett123



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Consensual Objectification, Felching, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Rimming, Spanking, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15483189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollybennett123/pseuds/hollybennett123
Summary: Thor moves then so his palms rest over the small of Loki’s back as he drives into him easy and unhurried, a clockwork rhythm; draws his thumbs over the dip at the base of Loki’s spine until Loki shudders and arches further, hands slipping on the smooth sheets.Silk sheets, Loki had demanded of him, and well -- Loki invariably gets what he wants, so far as Thor is concerned.





	Indulge

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve written eleven Thorki fics so far and not a single one about felching? Very rude of me tbh. Set some vague time post-Ragnarok or post-IW who knows, I just pictured them as being older here as opposed to their pre-canon days

Thor’s wandering hands are surely as maddening as his cock, Loki thinks, and just as adept at rendering Loki utterly delirious with pleasure. Indeed, thinking at all is becoming something of a challenge, so long now has Loki been on his hands and knees for him: Thor is _relentless_.

“Is it too much?” Thor asks from where he’s positioned behind him, his voice rasping low and edged with humour.

His hands are at Loki’s waist now, huge and gentle, seeping warmth into Loki’s bare skin. He moves them then so his palms rest over the small of Loki’s back as he drives into him easy and unhurried, a clockwork rhythm; draws his thumbs over the dip at the base of Loki’s spine until Loki shudders and arches further, hands slipping on the smooth sheets.

Silk sheets, Loki had demanded of him, and well -- Loki invariably gets what he wants, so far as Thor is concerned.

“Hardly,” Loki says. His breath catches as Thor pulls almost all the way out and ceases his thrusting. He takes Loki by the hips and draws him back until their bodies are flush, an obscene-sounding meeting of flesh; does it again and repeats it thrice over. The _audacity_ of Thor to be so idle, to treat him like nothing more than a pretty toy to sink his cock into and use however he sees fit. “Oh, _gods_ ,” Loki groans shakily, the thought of it in combination with the perfect drag of Thor’s thick cock enough to render his knees weak with wanting. “Keep doing that. What, you think I -- _ah_ \-- cannot take it, brother?”

Thor chuckles warmly. He leans over Loki, a warm weight at his back, to place a kiss to the nape of his neck and murmur against his ear.

“Loki, I think you’re so well-fucked you can barely keep yourself upright.”

He does have a point, even if it is a rather annoying one. Then again, given Loki came twice from Thor’s mouth and fingers before they even made it to the bed -- is now hard yet again and beginning to think he might, perhaps, have yet more to spill -- it is hardly surprising he finds himself so overwhelmed that his limbs aren’t being entirely cooperative. Thor is infuriatingly articulate given he must surely be close to spilling inside Loki for the second time in the span of half an hour.

“I really don’t see why that has to be a problem,” Loki tells him, as haughtily as he can manage.

Thor pulls out fully, his cock sliding wet and heavy against Loki’s crease, and then knees Loki’s thighs further apart. Loki gasps at the unexpected jolt of pleasure that settles deep in his belly, slipping down onto one elbow before regaining his balance on shaking arms. With a soft, amused sound Thor fits his cock back inside him smoothly, driving forth with more strength behind it than before.

Loki braces himself on his hands for all of thirty seconds before his arms give way entirely; goes down onto his forearms with a bitten-back groan of pleasure and decides, quite satisfied, to make no attempt at getting up again. The change in angle has Thor rutting into him with ever-increasing urgency and Loki begins to slide down further under the force of his thrusts, back bowed and his knees sliding further apart.

“Might you at least try to expend some effort tonight?” Thor says, laughing despite his frustration. It’s clear from his tone how close he is, how desperate to find release.

“Mm. I think not,” Loki sighs contentedly, stretching out beneath him.

He can envisage Thor’s fondly exasperated eye-roll even if he can’t see it, and Thor then slides an arm around Loki’s waist to haul his hips up and keep him in place; fucks into him, his hips snapping forward hard enough that the bed shakes, and finally goes still with a grunt of relief as he spills deep inside.

Breathing hard, Thor removes his arm from under Loki where he’s still holding him up. Loki finally sinks down fully onto the bed and Thor goes with him, still buried to the hilt.

“Fuck,” Loki mutters unintelligibly into the sheets when Thor carefully pulls free.

With a blissful sigh, still hard but lacking any urgency to do anything about it, Loki gets his hands underneath himself with the intention of idly pushing himself up and turning over. He doesn’t get very far: Thor’s hand strokes briefly down over his backside, the only warning Loki gets before he’s smacked stingingly hard with the broad span of Thor’s palm. A swift, sharp shock of pleasure pulses through him, his cock jerking hard in response and smearing wet against his belly. Loki goes down onto his stomach with a delighted gasp.

“Did I say I was done with you?” Thor says bluntly.

Loki gives a vaguely approving hum at this particular turn of events. Thor strokes his hand over Loki’s flushed skin appreciatively and swats at him again where he’s heat-flushed and tender, albeit more gently this time. The tip of his thumb skims over the smooth, stretched rim of Loki’s hole; dips inside, curling to keep him open and exposed for a moment before he withdraws.

Pushing Loki’s legs apart into a sprawling V and kneeling between them, Thor bends to mouth over his hole with a gentleness that is as exquisite as it is maddening. Every movement has Thor’s beard scraping deliciously against Loki’s over-sensitised skin. Thor’s breath comes in hot gusts, a delicious tease, and he sets about licking over Loki’s hole with enthusiasm until he's left panting and pleasure-drunk. He presses two fingers inside Loki, angling himself to catch his own spend on his tongue where it slides out thickly, his chin bumping against Loki’s thigh.

Loki curls his fingers into the sheets, wanton and overcome, caught between the conflicting urges to grind down against the bed or arch back against Thor’s gifted mouth. Thor makes the decision for him, holding him down and spreading him open with a hum of satisfaction that makes Loki feel like a feast waiting to be devoured.

“By all means, brother,” Loki breathes in encouragement, the tip of Thor’s tongue within him the sweetest, sharpest pleasure imaginable. “Do go on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had a bit of a break from writing for the last few weeks for various reasons, and while I can’t promise to be writing too much over the next few weeks as I’ve got a lot going on IRL I feel like I’m getting my desire to write back after I temporarily lost it and this short little fic was fun! \\(*-*)/ I have every intention of posting plenty more over the coming months when I get the chance ♥


End file.
